1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to speaker drivers and more particularly, to a speaker driver with a symmetrical motor assembly and a symmetrical voice coil support system.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Speaker drivers generally comprise a frame, a motor assembly, a voice coil and a moving assembly. In a pancake style speaker driver, the motor assembly includes a bottom plate supporting a pole piece about which the permanent magnet is concentrically disposed. The top plate, bottom plate and pole piece are typically made of ferromagnetic material. A magnetic gap is formed between the pole piece and the top plate.
The voice coil typically includes a concentrically wound wire around a bobbin known as a former. The voice coil is concentrically hung from its upper end within the magnetic gap of the driver by a moving assembly. When electrical signals from an amplifier pass through the voice coil, it turns into an electromagnet. As the current oscillates, the voice coil moves inwardly and outwardly, pushing the moving assembly. The moving assembly typically includes a surround, a spider and a cone. The surround supports and centers the cone. The surrounds, spider and cone serve to hang the voice coil and center it within the magnetic gap as pushes and pulls air, transforming the electrical signal into sound.